


Dżem i miód

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osadzony w dość dalekiej przyszłości epilog do <i>Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dżem i miód

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jam and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179566) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> Od Autorki: Musiałam odpocząć od nadmiaru trudnych emocji.

Mrużąc znajomo wyglądające oczy, z lustra patrzy na Sherlocka obcy człowiek.

Sherlock dotyka twarzy – drobnych zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, głębszych na czole. Kości policzkowe ma chyba cokolwiek mniej uwydatnione niż kiedyś. We włosach wiją mu się srebrne nitki.

To jego twarz, a jednak nie jego. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek Sherlock przypomina ojca. Może gdyby zamiast oglądać się w lustrze, zobaczył swoje zdjęcie, pomyślałby, że to ojciec, nie on.

Z zamyślenia wyrywają go dwa puknięcia w drzwi łazienki.

— Zejdź na śniadanie, jak będziesz gotowy, słońce — woła John i na końcu zdania zamiast kropki stawia ziewnięcie. — I nie zapomnij okularów, przydadzą ci się.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nie wie, _co_ odpowiedzieć. Po głowie dalej odbija mu się echem jedno słowo.

„Słońce”.

John powiedział do niego „słońce”.

John Watson, niegdyś współlokator Sherlocka, jego pierwszy i najlepszy przyjaciel, powiedział do niego „słońce”.

Tyle że… John jest teraz kimś więcej, prawda? Stwierdzają tak słowa, które Sherlock ma na piersi – jak również te w jego pałacu myśli. Kiedy zajrzał do niego wcześniej, żeby sprawdzić definicję amnezji następczej, zauważył czerwoną nitkę, rozciągniętą po bibliotece i wychodzącą przez drzwi na korytarz. Podążył za nią do pokoju muzycznego i tych informacji, które stały na fortepianie.

Ta czerwona nitka i arkusze papieru mówią mu jedno: amnezja czy nie amnezja, jest w stanie przyswoić sobie pewne nowe informacje. Uświadomienie sobie tego jest kojące – choć nie tak kojące jak to jedno dziwne, niezwykłe słowo, wypowiedziane po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Sherlock wychodzi z łazienki, przechodzi przez korytarz i do swojej sypialni z dzieciństwa. Która się… zmieniła.

Podobnie jak on.

Meble i drobiazgi pochodzą z jego sypialni na Baker Street i stoją w tym samym układzie, jeżeli nie liczyć dodatkowej komody, najwyraźniej komody Johna.

Po drodze do szafy Sherlock zauważa na szafce nocnej jakiś błysk i przypomina sobie, co powiedział John. Okulary. Nosi teraz okulary. Bierze je do ręki i wsuwa sobie na nos gestem, który wydaje mu się dojmująco znajomy. Otaczający go świat natychmiast się trochę wyostrza i Sherlock może przestać mrużyć z takim wysiłkiem oczy.

Kiedy niedługo później schodzi na dół, ma na sobie koszulę, która nie jest taka ciasna jak te, które zwykle lubi nosić, i parę znoszonych dżinsów. Spodnie z garnituru, które wisiały głęboko w szafie, wydały mu się jakieś takie mało kuszące, jakby ich od dawna nie nosił. Zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi do salonu, czuje w piersi dziwne ciepło, widząc tam swój fotel, też ten z 221 b, a naprzeciw niego, na tyle blisko, żeby siedzący w nich ludzie łatwo mogli dotrzymywać sobie nawzajem towarzystwa, fotel Johna. Nie są to jedyne znajomo wyglądające meble; różne elementy jego londyńskiego życia są trochę nie na miejscu w zestawieniu z przedmiotami z jego dzieciństwa.

Idzie za zapachem kawy do kuchni i zastaje tam Johna, ubranego w szlafrok w szkocką kratę. On też ma okulary, ale pod nimi oczy ma równie ciemne, spojrzenie równie głębokie jak zawsze. A chociaż włosy posiwiały mu trochę bardziej, niż Sherlock pamięta, to wyjątkowo mu w nich dobrze. Siedzi przy stole nad kubkiem kawy i talerzem grzanek. Po jednej stronie ma z boku słoiki z dżemem i miodem, po drugiej trzy leżące jeden na drugim zeszyty. Uśmiecha się łagodnie i gestem zaprasza Sherlocka, żeby usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Kawy? — proponuje i już wstaje.

— Poproszę.

„Ależ to wszystko dziwne” – myśli sobie Sherlock, siadając do stołu. Ostatnie, co pamięta, to że mieszkał w Londynie, sam jeden w swoim mieszkaniu, John był żonaty, a jego żona stała na drodze ich przyjaźni. A teraz…

Teraz siedzi przy stole w kuchni swojego rodzinnego domu w Sussex, a John porusza się po nim z taką swobodą, jakby spędził w nim ostatnich dwadzieścia lat.

Co, uświadamia sobie z niewielkim szokiem Sherlock, nie jest takie znowu niemożliwe.

John z kolejnym uśmiechem stawia przed nim kubek z kawą i siada z powrotem. Zaraz potem wskazuje różne leżące na stole przedmioty.

— To jest twój dziennik. Zapisujesz tam rzeczy, które chcesz wiedzieć. Nigdy go nie czytam. Ten jest nasz wspólny. Działa na tej samej zasadzie, ale obaj w nim piszemy. Każdy z nich odpowie na większość pytań, które teraz masz. Ten zeszyt jest o twoich pszczołach i o tym, co musisz dalej przy nich zrobić. To jest miód, który wybraliśmy kilka tygodni temu. A to dżem truskawkowy, który zrobiłeś dla mnie w czerwcu. Od czego chcesz zacząć? Osobiście sugerowałbym grzankę z miodem.

Stosując się do swojej własnej rady, polewa opieczoną kromkę chleba szczodrą porcją miodu i kroi ją po skosie na pół. Z jedną brwią uniesioną podaje talerz Sherlockowi. Kąciki oczu marszczą mu się w wyrazie czegoś, co zdecydowanie przypomina szczęście.

Sherlock prawie odruchowo bierze jeden z trójkątów i patrzy, jak John odgryza kawałek drugiego, zanim przyjdzie mu do głowy, żeby zrobić to samo. Następuje eksplozja smaku na języku; od razu bierze drugi kęs.

— Dobre, hę? — pyta wesoło John.

— Ile czasu minęło? — wyrywa się Sherlockowi, który nie wiedział, że te słowa cisną mu się na usta, póki z nich nie wyskoczyły. Odkłada na chwilę grzankę, żeby całą swoją uwagę skupić na Johnie.

Uśmiech Johna trochę łagodnieje.

— Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy co? — pyta i choć nie wydaje się to prawdopodobne, brzmi to tak, jakby coś go trochę bawiło. — Dwa lata, od kiedy zacząłeś eksperymentować z robieniem dżemów. Siedem lat, od kiedy przeszedłeś na emeryturę, przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj i zacząłeś zajmować się pszczołami. Piętnaście lat, od kiedy się pobraliśmy. Siedemnaście, od kiedy się oświadczyłem. Dwadzieścia trzy, od kiedy zachorowałeś i trochę krócej, od kiedy jesteśmy razem. Dwadzieścia sześć, od kiedy zacząłem się w tobie zakochiwać, nawet jeśli wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem. Coś mi umknęło?

Mrugając, Sherlock patrzy Johnowi na rękę, na srebrną – nie, platynową – obrączkę, którą tam ma na serdecznym palcu. Potem zerka na swoją własną dłoń, chociaż już wie, co tam znajdzie, co do tej pory umyślnie ignorował: drugą taką obrączkę, identyczną, bez żadnych ozdób, ale nie dającą się pomylić z niczym prócz obrączki ślubnej.

Wzrok ucieka mu do leżących na stole zeszytów, które, zdaje się, powiedzą mu wszystko, co mógłby chcieć wiedzieć. Rzuca okiem na domowe słoiki, oba podpisane jego ręką. Ale szybko wraca spojrzeniem do Johna.

Johna, jego męża.

Johna, dla którego zapewne Sherlock nauczył się robić dżem, odchodząc dość daleko od swoich zwykłych eksperymentów.

Johna, który od dwudziestu trzech lat budzi się obok wytartej do czysta tablicy, i który dalej się do Sherlocka ciepło uśmiecha, czekając, aż ten coś powie.

— Ile od kiedy się z tobą całowałem? — pyta w końcu Sherlock i John uśmiecha się jeszcze promienniej.

 


End file.
